Snow
by aaaaahhhh
Summary: Kakashi has sent the group on a mission, and some unexpected things happen. Sasunaru, T for some 'bad language', and mild kisses. One-Shot


**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Masashi Kishimoto gets all the credit. :3**

Kakashi, where was that ninja? Damn, I skipped eating breakfast for this! And now he is late? What a jerk.

Sasuke, Sakura and I were sitting where we first introduced ourselves to Kakashi. It was overlooking Konoha, a rather pretty scene.

We were sitting in silence, most of us deep in thought.

By most, I mean Sakura and Sasuke. I couldn't think when I was so hungry, or when this 'ninja' decided to be late. I let out a loud sigh, and turned around to face the entrance. I would see Kakashi coming, if I faced this way.

A moment later, I heard Sakura let out an 'oh!', and I turned my head around.

What? Kakashi was sitting on the fence, staring at us through bored eyes. "B—You... How did you do that?" I stuttered.

"Naruto, I am a ninja, do you expect me to just stroll into a park?" Kakashi sighed.

I turned my body around so I could face him without hurting my neck. "Okay, fine, but you're going to teach me that." I 'hmph'd.

Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Okay, so, we've got another practice mission." Kakashi paused. We all stayed quiet, silently telling him to continue, so Kakashi did. "We're going to go to the forest, and I will make you survive the night."

"Huh. That'll be easy." I rolled my eyes.

Kakashi sighed at me. "But I haven't told you yet that it will be below freezing, and you must try to hide yourself from me."

"But what does that have to do with training to be a ninja?" I interrogated.

"When winter comes, there will be snow. And snow means it will be cold. Cold means that you will have to keep warm." Kakashi nodded. "So, you must learn how to camouflage yourself, even in that weather. We will be in a friendly environment, so nothing will actually be coming after you. But, of course, I will be the one to spot if your attempted camouflage is successful."

I sighed. This actually seemed very reasonable. I couldn't argue with him that it was wrong.

"So, we will go tomorrow. I wanted to tell you beforehand, so you will be able to get whatever you need to be necessary."

I tried to hold in a laugh. I'm so bringing hand warmers, and I will not share it with anybody. _Anybody._

Kakashi caught my restraint. He stared right through my soul. "That also means you won't be able to bring anything that provides any warmth, except any coats."

I groaned. This man could read my thoughts. I thought I heard Sasuke laugh.

"Now," The gray-haired ninja pressed his hands together, doing some weird sign that I didn't see before. "Bye." And with that, Kakashi vanished.

_***1**_

We're in the forest now. And it was colder than I thought. I should have brought another jacket! Maybe I could cuddle with Sakura to keep warm.

"Now, you all split up. I don't care if you team up later, but just split for now." Kakashi nodded. "This is also about teamwork, but you should learn to not rely much on others." Kakashi did the same hand sign, and vanished.

I sighed. This isn't going to be fun. I started walking in whatever the hell direction I was heading and I bumped into Sasuke.

"Dobe, I'm going this way." Sasuke growled.

"I was going this way first!" I sprinted forward, but I tripped over an abnormally large root sticking out of the ground. I groaned and stood up, rubbing my knee.

Sasuke laughed, patting my head as he passed me. "That's why you don't rush."

I growled. That boy was such a pain.

I stood up, and went the opposite direction of Sasuke. I dragged my feet when walking, not on purpose. I wasn't paying attention, and was dreaming about ramen. I could have eaten breakfast…

I looked at a tree to my left, and I saw that some roots were spaced apart. I contemplated whether or not I could fit there, and I decided I could. I grabbed my backpack that Kakashi had me, and I rummaged through it. He must have given us something that would provide some help with camouflage.

I found a white or gray blanket. It looked like it had a snowy texture on one side, and had a dark gray wool texture on the other. I sat down where the roots were spaced apart, and flung the blanket over me. I moved so it looked considerably like a snow pile. Maybe I could even fall asleep.

I did, but it didn't last long. I was woken by a sound of the leaves rustling, and I shrugged it off as snow falling off. Next thing I know, the blanket was flung off, and a disappointed looking Sasuke standing over me.

"It's too obvious; don't drag your feet." He pointed to where my footprints stopped. "Some would guess you could have doubled back, or went up into the tree, but Kakashi would notice in an instant. Do you want us all to get a bad report on this mission?" Sasuke handed me the blanket again, and walked off.

I sighed. I could climb up the tree and travel by branches. I actually considered that, but I was too tired, and hungry. I started walking, and tried to walk lightly, since someone could notice if I walked normally. So, this is why Kakashi arranged this to be in the snow.

I started walking for a long amount of time. I didn't pay attention to anything around me. I was really cold, so I crossed my arms and tried to warm my hands up. A few minutes later, I saw something black against the white snow. I kneeled down, and then I tugged on it. I heard an 'ow!' coming frown down inside the 'snow'.

I laughed. I grabbed the blanket off Sasuke, and stared at him. "You should have hid your hair better, teme." I retorted to his earlier comment about my camouflage.

Sasuke glared at me.

I looked at where he was hiding. Sasuke had dug out a hole in the ground, and was hiding in it.

Before I knew what was happening, Sasuke grabbed my shirt and pulled the blanket back over us. This time, Sasuke put the blanket fully over his hair.

"Wh—"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke snapped, cutting me off.

I blushed. We were pretty close. Our faces were a few inches away. We weren't facing each other, but it was still awkward. "How did you do this? It's only been thirty minutes or so." I whispered.

"I found it, dobe, now shut up. I don't want to be caught!" Sasuke hissed, talking quieter than a whisper.

I stayed quiet. I was still really cold, and I noticed my hand was right next to his. I quickly moved it to my other hand, to help stay warm. Though, laying almost half-way on top of Sasuke helped. _***2**_

I was breathing heavily, and then I thought I heard something outside the blanket. Sasuke's hand shot up and covered my mouth, obviously making me stop breathing so loud.

I blushed. Sasuke's hand was so cold, too.

The footsteps outside came close, and I closed my eyes. I knew it; we were going to be caught.

But, the footsteps started crunching the over way. I opened my eyes and almost said 'yes!', but Sasuke would have thrown me out.

Speaking of Sasuke, his hand was still on my mouth. I brought my hand up to move his, but his hand was freezing.

"Sasuke, you're so cold!"

"Sh-Sh-Shut up." Sasuke stuttered. His teeth were almost chattering.

I took his hands and held them in mine.

"Wh-What are you d-doing?"

"D-Don't think- … This is only because you're freezing, teme!" I hissed.

It went silent for a few moments, and Sasuke's hands started to warm up. I took my hands off his, but Sasuke reached over and brought them back. I looked at him with a quizzical look on my face, and he was looking away, with a blush on his face. I almost laughed; Sasuke is really weird.

"Sasuke?"

"H-Huh?"

"Are you really that cold?"

"Y-Yeah. "

I sighed. I was too, but I couldn't bear to think about cuddling with _Sasuke. _Even though these are desperate times, I won't do _that_ desperate measures. I closed my eyes, my mind wandering off.

* * *

><p>I didn't notice I fell asleep, untill I woke up. I opened my eyes, and I saw that Sasuke had pulled the blanket off. He turned back to wake me up, but I was obviously already awake.<p>

Sasuke nodded. "If we stay here for too long, we won't stay warm. Kakashi said we can team up, so you may follow me." Sasuke stood up, climbing out of the small cave.

I sighed, standing up as well. I tugged the blanket up, throwing it on top of Sasuke's head.

"Hey…" Sasuke groaned, reaching up and taking the blanket off his head, but he wrapped it around himself. I stared at the blanket. It seemed large enough. I sped up to catch up with him, took and end of the blanket and wrapped it around myself as well. Sharing the blanket would help keep warm, too.

Sasuke inspected a rather large tree. Then he stopped, bringing me with him, since we were both holding the same blanket. I ended up falling down.

Sitting up, I noticed Sasuke walked towards the tree. He stood still, holding his hands in place in front of him. He then sprinted towards the tree, and ran straight up it.

I laughed. I haven't done this in a while.

I did the same, following up to the same branch. I stayed there while Sasuke climbed to the top, possibly to find a better spot to hide. A minute later Sasuke motioned for me to come up. I did so, and I could see absolutely nothing. The snow made it too hard to see father than three trees ahead of us. On top of that, it was dark.

"Are we supposed to just take the risk and explore? Or just stay here?" I whispered. I didn't even have to get close to Sasuke; it was dead silent anyways.

"I don't know. A snow pile in the middle of a tree would be suspicious."

I nodded in agreement. "Might as well travel by tree-top." I looked at Sasuke, grinning.

Sasuke nodded also, closing his eyes, focusing his chakra. I did the same.

I charged to the nearest tree. It was hard, though, since most of the branches on top of the tree were thin, but I was fast enough it didn't take much effect.

I heard some branches moving on the tree in front of me, and I panicked. Would if it was Kakashi? I don't think Sasuke started charging yet. I opened my eyes to look, but it was Sasuke. My concentration left me, and I ended up falling off the tree. I couldn't move or anything; falling was scary. _***3**_

I closed my eyes. But, when I felt someone grabbing my foot, I strained to look back up. Sasuke had glued his feet to a branch and caught my foot. "Dobe." He sighed.

"Sh-Shut up! I panicked, I thought you were Kakashi!" I retorted, glaring. "Sasuke, pull me up already." I hissed. Sasuke nodded, climbing back up to the top of the branch, bringing me with him. I looked at Sasuke, sighing. "You can go by tree top, but I'll go by ground. I got too distracted, by _you_." I smacked him up the side of his head, getting a hiss in reply. I grinned, pushing myself off the branch, landing on my feet in the snow.

I started sprinting, to wherever the hell. I heard Sasuke following me on top of the trees, but only faintly.

I stopped. Where were the trees? There weren't any trees anymore. I turned around, and I saw the trees behind me. A sudden cut-off? Huh.

Sasuke jumped down from a near tree. He looked at me with a confused face. "I think we should go back. I don't know how far we are supposed to go, but this wouldn't even give any camouflage."

I stayed quiet, in thought. "I like the idea of hiding in plain sight." I yawned. "I don't want to go to the same spot; I don't even remember where it was." I laughed, walking towards Sasuke.  
>Sasuke sighed. "At least we moved." He turned around, walking in a different direction than where we came. I followed silently.<p>

I yawned again. "How much longer do you think we have?"

Sasuke frowned. "Hmm. I don't know. Kakashi will probably find us by the time we're supposed to end, we shouldn't worry."

I nodded. It went silent for another few minutes.

I heard footprints nearby, and Sasuke did too. We stood silently, but our breathing was too loud. Both of our hands shot up to our mouths, trying to muffle the sound. I stared intently at where I thought I heard the footprints. I saw a hint of pink, and I almost gasped. It was Sakura!

I saw her come closer, and she looked freezing. I ran towards her, but keeping silent. But, unfortunatly, I was tackled from behind by Sasuke. The blanket was thrown over us, and Sasuke covered my mouth with his hand. "Kakashi was in the tree behind her, dobe, look around!" Sasuke hissed.

"B—" I struggled to talk behind Sasuke's hand.

"Shh!"

A moment went by, and I heard Sakura leave. Sasuke removed his hand from my mouth slowly. I moved my head to look at Sasuke, and I ended up having my face an inch away from his. I stared wide eyed at him.

Next thing I know, I hear footprints again outside the blanket. It seemed deathly close.

Sasuke smashed his mouth down onto mine, and I almost pushed him away, but then I realized it wasn't because he wanted to kiss me, but to keep me quiet. Because he knew that I would have started to say something when there was something nearby.

I blushed a deep red. Neither of us moved. I squeezed my eyes shut. Go away Kakashi!

I accidentally moved my head back. A second passed, and I finally realized what I had done. I made the blanket move. A wave of terror washed over me. Then, in a second, the blanket was off. Kakashi was standing over us, almost laughing.

"Having fun?" Kakashi asked. Though he said it, rather than asking it. I blushed deeply. We were almost lying down, with our faces an inch apart. Kakashi must be holding back a fit of laughter. I pushed Sasuke away from me, and he ended up falling down. I quickly stood up, sprinting towards the nearest tree. I ran up it, focusing all my chakra I could muster on my feet. I charged off the top of the tree, successfully landing on another. I kept doing this, until I didn't know where I was.

I climbed down, found a thick branch, and sat on it. I put my face in my palm. How am I ever supposed to face Sasuke again? The last time I kissed him, it was an accident. But, this wasn't an accident.

Or was it?

Maybe Sasuke didn't mean to kiss me? But, he moved too quickly, he couldn't have just 'slipped'. Was it really to keep me quiet? He could have moved his hand. But it would have made too much of a risk for Kakashi to notice. Maybe doing that was actually right?

I was too deep in thought to notice the sound of Kakashi climbing down the tree. Once he touched my shoulder, I almost screamed. "Wh-Wh—"

Kakashi laughed. "You're quite funny. It's okay; I don't care what you did."

I blushed, hiding my face from Kakashi. "Are we done now?"

Kakashi sighed. "No. We still have around... four hours left. I've found you and Sasuke, so, you both are done. Good luck getting along." He winked, about to vanish.

"Wai—" I looked up, putting a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, stopping him. "Didn't you already find Sakura?"

"No, but yes. She wasn't even doing any type of camouflage, just wandering around, looking for Sasuke. I couldn't catch her, because I'd actually need for her to have a bad camouflage." Kakashi nodded. "Now, Sasuke followed me, he's below. Just stay here until I come back." He vanished after that.

I sighed. Did I really have to go down? I looked down below, seeing Sasuke's black hair against the white snow. He was sitting against the tree.

I swung my legs over, focusing my chakra to glue my feet to the branch. I swung my body off the branch, hanging upside down. I stared at Sasuke. His eyes were closed, and he didn't hear me come down.

I stared at him for a while, and then I finally spoke. "Was that on purpose?" I asked him, referring to the …kiss.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and stared back at me. "What was?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

"Oh." Sasuke blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, actually, it must've been an impulse. But it did keep you quiet, anyways."

I stared at him, boring a hole into his head. "It was an impulse?"

Sasuke slowly nodded.

"So you thought about kissing me, before you did? It wasn't to keep me quiet?"

Sasuke stared at me. "Just shut up, dobe, and get down here. I'm cold."

I sighed, pushing off of the branch, flipping over so I landed on my feet. I grabbed my blanket and threw it on top of us when I sat down next to him. Sasuke did the same with his, to add extra warmth.

I sighed. I leaned my head back on to the tree, and I closed my eyes. It was deathly quiet, except for both of our breathing. I looked at Sasuke, who was staring off in the distance.

"So, are we just going to sit here in silence for however long we have to wait?" I asked, rather saying it than asking it.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, it's up to you. Just say something."

"Well, we are talking now."

"That is true."

Silence.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "How about let's actually have some fun, and have a snowball fight?"

Sasuke stared at me. "A snowball fight? I've never had one before."

"Y-you've never?" I gasped. Standing up, I picked up some snow. Shaping it into a ball, I handed it to Sasuke, who stood up. "That's a snow ball." I bent down, picked up some more snow, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked

I stayed silent. When I was two trees away, I turned around. I hurled the snowball, and it successfully hit Sasuke in the face. I quickly hid behind a tree, gathering more snowballs. I peeked around the tree, and Sasuke was gone.

Something hard hit me from above. I looked up, and Sasuke was sitting above me, with a ton of snowballs in his hands. I grinned, and started throwing as many as I could. When I threw one, two came at me. In the face. I didn't even dare to throw two at a time.

After a long snowball fight, which included ambushing, tackling each other, and much more violent actions, we now lay on the snow, with our jackets off, panting. "I told you it'd be fun." I laughed, looking over at him and grinning.

Sasuke nodded, looking back at me. He stared at me for a moment, and I blushed.

He rolled over, onto his side, facing me. But, our faces were almost an inch away. I blushed a deep red, staring wide-eyed at Sasuke. "Sasu—"

I was cut off by Sasuke gently brushing his lips across mine. He brought his face closer, our lips touching the other's softly. He slowly moved his lips against mine, and I did the same. Our lips molded perfectly together, almost like we were made for each other. It sounds cheesy, but…

One of Sasuke's hand appeared at my waist, and the other on my neck. I pulled my face back, but Sasuke didn't protest, he just leaned his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes, enjoying sharing my breath with him. Sasuke pulled back, and rested his head on my chest. We lay there contently, listening to each other's breathing for a long while. I almost fell asleep. Being so close to Sasuke kept me warm, and made me feel safe.

I was sure that Sasuke had fallen asleep. I moved slowly, grabbing his jacket and put it over him. The sky was getting lighter, and I could see farther in the distance. Not like it mattered, anyways.

Maybe an hour passed, and it wasn't quite as cold anymore. I heard Kakashi coming, so I sat up, picking Sasuke up lightly, then laid him down next to me. It'd be embarrassing if he caught us, again. I closed my eyes to pretend I was sleeping, but it didn't fool Kakashi. He leaned down, poking my forehead. "Sakura finally tried to camouflage herself. It was actually good; it took me awhile to find anything to catch her for." He nodded, looking at Sasuke. "We're done now, anyways."

I stood up, nodded as well. I lightly kicked Sasuke in his shoulder, waking him up. Sasuke sat up slowly, rubbing his shoulder. "Ow…" Sasuke sighed.

* * *

><p>We're now back at the park, where Kakashi informed us about the mission. We were all in the same spots, with Kakashi staring at us all. "Sasuke and Naruto did…" Kakashi paused, almost laughing. "…Good." He smirked under his mask. Sasuke and I both blushed at the same time.<p>

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "You didn't try to camouflage yourself at all in the first six hours; you were only walking all over the place, looking for Sasuke." Kakashi sighed. "Yes, I did say, teamwork is good, but I wanted you to also try to hide alone. You aren't always going to be against someone in a team."

Sakura 'hmph'd, looking away and crossing her arms.

Kakashi nodded, this time walking towards the entrance. I stared at him. Didn't he say he didn't want to just stroll in, or rather out, now, the park? He could use that cool ninjutsu, and disappear. A moment later, Kakashi stood over Sasuke and I, holding a mistletoe, smirking at both of us.

I blushed, but Sasuke grabbed my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

***1 I don't even know how they got there, or where in particular they are, but they are just in a forest. ASIUFHASIUDF. plznoh8**

***2 He was laying half-way on top of him, on his back. Well, he was laying on his back, so they weren't like face-to-face. Sorry if you got this image in your head… e.e'**

***3 I'm only at episode 53 or something right now, so I don't know if Naruto is scared of heights or anything. If he isn't, then, craimoar. (I skipped a few because youtube didn't have from like 21-30 and 34-40 and so on. ;_;)**

**I'm sorry if this disappointed you. **

**This was all just them experimenting, I guess? Haha.**

**Thanks for reading, this is a rather large story, but a boring one. I almost fell asleep myself, re-reading it.**

**I feel really uncomfortable writing out kisses, because I've actually never had my first kiss before. I've read enough / seen enough (my sister makes out with her boyfriend a TON) to write some. Sorry if they're boring to you! Oh yeah, sorry they don't include any tongue. :P**

**edit a day later - omg. I found a few typos ;_; mesosorry. Wow, this story is getting quite a few favorite :.D this makes me happy. Thanks, guys! :3**


End file.
